Harry Potter and the Better Life
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: this is what i wish would have happened in PoA! on the night that Sirius told Harry of his innocence he made it to the castle with Petegrew! But will Peter get what he deserves? Bonding and Kidnapping! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. The Rat that was a Rat

Harry Potter and the Better Life

Summary: This is what I wish would have happened in PoA!

Major spoiler for year 3. (and possibly the rest of them)

After Harry and the gangs run-in with the escaped murderer Sirius Black, they go to the castle with Peter, but this time they make it to the castle with Peter. (Starts after they force Peter to transform) might be a series, if so this is the first story

Rated for language, violence, and goreD

Chapter One; The Rat that was a Rat

"Together, Padfoot, old friend?" Reamus said, with a glint in his eye as he looked upon the rat, which was screeching and frantically trying to free itself from the werewolf's grasp.

"Yes," Sirius said with a matching twinkle in his eyes, only more determined and murderous, "Together."

"On three then, one…two…THREE!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked in expectation at the blue light that illuminated from the Maruaders wands, Ron made a whimpering noise as the spell hit the rat and raised it out of Reamus's hands.

Harry half expected it to not work, that once the light vanished there would still be a rat, struggling for freedom in the Professors hand.

There was a final flash of blue from the combined wands, and Reamus dropped the rat, rat?

Right in front of their eyes a balding head grew from the spot on the floor where Reamus had dropped the rat, after that a pair of broad shoulders then arms, a whole body grew from the rat.

He was a short, dumpy man, barely taller than Harry, but bigger non the less. The man looked around, to Sirius, to Reamus, to Harry then back to Sirius. He finally whimpered out.

"R-Reamus….S-S-Sirius, my friends! My old friends!" even his voice was squeaking…like a rat.

Those simple words that Scabbers…no, Peter…seemed to send Sirius into a frenzy of blind rage.

"Old friends?? OLD FRIENDS?? Old is right, you were no friend! You never were! If you was you would have fucking DIED for your _old friends_, not SELL THEM OUT!!" Sirius's voice came out as a venomous hiss but everyone could hear every word.

Petegrew flinched under Sirius's rage, Harry couldn't blame him, but then if Harry did not have as much self control he would have already hexed him into oblivion and back for more torture.

While Sirius raged on Petegrew his mind was buzzing, _Black was telling the truth…he really was innocent…this is the truth._

"Sirius!!" Petegrew whimpered, "you cant believe that I could do that? I-it was you Sirius-"

"Me?" Sirius barked out a laugh, "ME? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER PETER! IT WAS YOU WHO SOLD LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT! YOU WHO WAS THE TRAITOR! YOU WHO FRAMED ME FOR THEIR DEATHS! WE TRUSTED YOU PETER!"

"Sirius what was I suppose to do? He is so powerful what was I?-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!! DIED RATHER TO BETRAY LILY AND JAMES!"

"Harry! Harry you don't believe this-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?? DON'T YOU DARE SO MUCH AS TRY TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYE!!NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"Harry, you do believe us now?" Reamus asked in a gentle voice, only taking his eyes off of Peter to look Harry in the eye.

Sirius looked at Harry also, his eyes determined, but softened when he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Reamus, than to Peter than looked Sirius straight in the eyes, and nodded.

Sirius's face split into a true smile, his eyes danced, Harry believed him!

"NO!!" Peter cried, as if Harry's nod was his death sentence.

Peter started to sob, and look at all the exits in the small room.

"Why did you do it Peter." Reamus finally spoke, Harry had never heard his voice so menacing, even after all the Slytherins jokes and bullying. "why? To please your master? To make you seem important, you sold your best friends to Voldemort, and made our lives hell, you made their son's life hell. This cannot be overlooked….goodbye Peter."

Sirius and Reamus raised their wands, their eyes set on the man before them, they had no intention of backing down. Sirius was finally going to commit the murder he was imprisoned for. They are going to avenge their best friends.

Hermione whimpered and put her hands over her face, Ron paled at least two more shades squinted away. Harry didn't know what to do.

"N-no!" Harry yelled and ran in front of Petegrew, before he even knew that he had done it.

Sirius and Reamus jumped back, they looked like they were just slapped in the face. They just looked at Harry like they didn't know him.

"Harry," Sirius said gently, "this man-no-this thing, killed your parents, what are you-?"

"He can go to Azkaban." Harry simply stated firmly looking them both in the eye.

"Wha-"

"He can be turned over to the Dementors, and he can go to Azkaban, think about it-" He only looked at Sirius. "You can tell your side to Dumbledore and Fudge, they will have to once you hand him-" he jabbed his thumb behind him, indicating Petegrew, "over. You could get your name cleared." he said those last words in a clear emphasized tone.

Reamus and Sirius lowered their wands and looked at each other, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Harry stayed firm, and kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that Peter wasn't trying to make a move. He stayed still on the floor, whimpering.

"Harry-" Sirius said as if it was final, "Think! Think what he has done."

"He can go to Azkaban, I don't think my dad would want you two to become murderers for him."

That seemed to ring in. They looked at each other again and they nodded."

"HARRY!" Petegrew launched himself at Harry's legs. "Harry thank you!! Thankyou!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!" Sirius yelled and made to step forward. And Petegrew backed off. "we decided to let you go to Azkaban, but if you make one move that we do not like, we will kill you! Right Harry?"

Harry smirked and looked at the wasted man before him "oh yea I will even help."

Peter whimpered at this but nodded.

My first chapter!! Please read and review!!


	2. The Werewolf and the Injury

Harry Potter and the Better Life

Chapter two: The Castle and the Werewolf

With Peter chained to Reamus and Ron, the group left the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Hermione bringing up the rear behind Sirius.

They went through the tunnel to come out of the Whomping Willow, and onto Hogwarts grounds. Sirius had a lump in his throat. What if they don't listen to him, what if they send him straight to Azkaban without question? Or worse, they administer the kiss right on the spot?

"They'll listen." Harry said as if he knew exactly what Sirius was thinking.

Sirius jumped and turned to look at his Godson. Sirius almost lost his breath, when Sirius first faced Harry, his astonishing green eyes were dark, filled with loath, now they were that soft apple green, more like Lily's. Sirius made a mental note that Harry's dark green eyes was a sign of danger.

"Don't worry," Harry continued, "Dumbledore would hear you out."

"They will have to." Hermione nodded, "especially after you hand him in. Of course they think he is dead."

"Besides, we will be there." Harry added.

Harry's words touched Sirius, he could have cried. Having Harry believed him was a miracle and a huge relief to Sirius all its own. But to hear that Harry would help him, was too good to be true.

But it is, Sirius thought with a leap of his stomach.

"Free…" Sirius trailed off as if he never thought about it, as if his freedom was the last thing on his list. Which Harry believed it was.

Harry smiled, Hermione smiled and walked ahead to check on Ron's leg.

Sirius and Harry continued walking behind them.

"You know…I didn't tell you this…and I guess I should but I'm…um I am your-" Sirius trailed off again. As if he was afraid that Harry wouldn't accept it.

"I know." Harry said nonchalantly, again knowing what he was thinking. "I know that you are my godfather."

Sirius breathed…he knew the whole time. And he trusted him.

"Well," Sirius scratched his head and felt himself blush. "you know that means that I was suppose to take care of you if anything happened to your parents." he trailed off again, and made sure to carefully put these words, he just gained Harry's trust he didn't want to lose it by freaking him out. "So what I'm trying to say is, well, I haven't had a chance to do that, so how would you like, you know a new home?" Sirius flinched inwardly, there is no way he would accept that.

"What? Leave the Dursleys?"

Sirius's heart sank, "o-of course it was just an offer you don't have to if you don't-"

"Are you mad?!" Harry half yelled, "of course I want to leave the Dursleys!!"

Sirius's heart lifted. "Y-you want to? Seriously?" he couldn't hide his smile

"Yea seriously!" Harry's smile and excitement made it clear that he meant it.

Sirius smiled the biggest smile, one that hasn't surfaced in a long time, years.

Harry smiled back.

Up ahead Hermione and Ron were celebrating, they continued chanting 'he's leaving the muggle cows' over and over. Making Harry blush and slightly chuckle.

Sirius continued to smile. But he couldn't help but think…why would he accept it so fast? He grew up with the Dursleys after all…

Sirius was quickly pulled from his thoughts, an eerie air surrounded the group. Reamus and Ron with Peter, stopped. A cloud shifted, revealing the full moon.

Reamus started twitching, his shoulders hunched and his hands over his head.

Sirius watched the signs in horror he knew what was happening.

"Wha-" Harry said stepping back in panic.

"Hermione! Ron move! You guys run! Ill catch up!" Sirius yelled running to his transforming friend.

Hermione was able to unlatch Ron from Reamus, as well as Peter.

Sirius transformed into his animagi, a huge black dog, and circled the transforming werewolf.

Harry reacted instantly. He ran to his friends, with his wand pointed to Peter, "the deal is still on! You move, you die!" Hermione and Ron followed suit, allowing Harry to turn around and watch his godfather and his Professor.

Reamus was half transformed, his yells and howls cutting the already tense air. Sirius in his dog formed was barking, no doubt telling the semi-werewolf that he was there.

One final yell and then a howl and Reamus was a full werewolf. Sirius stood in front of the werewolf in case it tried to get to Harry and his friends…and Peter.

The werewolf growled and tried to attack, but Sirius jumped and knocked him back. And the battle began. Claws, teeth, fangs, whimpers and growls. As if the sight wasn't bad enough. Hermione started to whimper but kept her wand on Peter who starred back at her.

She was the weakest, if he knocked her down and took her wand, he would get away.

Just as he decided to do just that, Harry snapped around and yelled "_Stupefy!" _and with a flash of red light, Peter fell unconscious.

It was something that should have been done earlier, but not at the time, it caught the werewolf's attention.

The werewolf jumped completely over the barely conscious Sirius and straight at the group.

Harry shoved Ron and Hermione one way and he jumped another, the werewolf looked at him and struck with his powerful claws.

Harry couldn't do anything, he couldn't even cry out, he just raised his arm out in front of him as if it would save his life.

The werewolf's claws made contact with Harry's outstretched arm. Harry cried out in pain, and before the werewolf could launch another attack Sirius was on the werewolf's back. He embedded his teeth in the werewolf and started to pull the werewolf away from Harry.

That was all Harry saw before he finally lost consciousness.

"HARRY!! HARRY!!" Hermione yelled as her and Ron made it to his side. Blood pouring from his arm all over his stomach and the ground around him, he was unconscious.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY WAKE UP!!" Ron was panicking, he didn't know what to do, his best mate was bleeding to death in front of him and he couldn't do anything.

Sirius finally battled away the werewolf, which had ran into the forest. Ignoring his own cuts and bruises from the battle he transformed and ran to his godson.

"HARRY!" He screamed and dropped next to his bleeding godson, he was unconscious, "HARRY GOD NO!"

Sirius ripped the hem of his robes and wrapped Harry's arm, it was bleeding too badly, the fabric was soaked instantly.

"We have to get to the castle, Now!" Sirius yelled to a sobbing Hermione and a panicking Ron.

Sirius lifted Harry off the ground, Hermione cast a levitating charm on Petegrew and they ran to the castle, which was just a few yards away.

_Hold on Harry! Please! We are almost there!_ Sirius thought desperately, looking fearful at his unconscious in his arms.

Aw come on!! You know I had to put that in there!!

Love it hate it? don't matter either way! You read it! XP


	3. Hospital Wing and the Vow

Harry Potter and the Better Life

Chapter three: The Hospital Wing and Sirius's story

Dumbledore walked past the Great Hall on his way out the entrance to the castle, he was making sure the Dementors were at their posts. He never trusted those creatures.

He couldn't help shake the feeling that something was not right, something was amiss. He had always trusted his instinct, he hated it when he got the feeling of uneasiness, because in the end his suspicions always seem to be true. The only difference is that he could not place his finger on what could possibly be wrong.

He stepped out onto the grounds and looked around, he knew it. The Dementors were not at their posts, where they could be even Dumbledore couldn't say.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it, a long and horrible howl broke his stream of thoughts. A werewolf cry…Reamus.

Dumbledore had not heard Reamus's werewolf howl the whole year that Reamus has taught, Reamus was taking his wolfs bane, why would tonight be any different? Why had he not taken it?

Dumbledore turned to alert the night watchers to be aware of this new turn of events, but something caught his eye, the werewolf, Reamus, was running back towards the Forbidden Forest.

At least he is away from the grounds. None the less he kept watch in case he seen the werewolf came back out of the forest and towards the school.

A few minutes passed and he did not see the werewolf emerge from the forest, Reamus must have found a place to hide until the full moon passed and morning came.

Than something caught his eye, but there was no way, it couldn't be! For once in his life, Dumbledore did not believe his eyes.

Sirius has never ran as fast as he was at the moment, even in his animagi form. He didn't even notice the weight of his godson in his arms (which wasn't much anyway) all he cared about was getting his godson some help, before it was too late.

Sirius ran up the hill to the front steps of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione (still levitating Petegrew) hot at his heels.

At the top of the hill stood none other than Albus Dumbledore, Sirius didn't know if he was relieved or scared, he didn't think of himself getting caught anymore, what would the point of being free if his godson was killed?

"Wha-? Black! HARRY?" Dumbledore didn't know how to react. He could only rush to them to inspect Harry, who was bleeding profusely.

Sirius stopped in front of the elderly man. "P-please, Professor, help him!"

Dumbledore indicated for him to put Harry down so he did, all the while Dumbledore's eyes darting suspiciously up at Sirius.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry. _"Sehilaw!" _bandages flew from the tip of his wand and wrapped itself around Harry's arm, at least it would hold the bleeding until they can get him upstairs.

"Now wha-" Dumbledore said, his eyes blazing, but stopped when he seen Ron and Hermione, and the floating unconscious form of…no…."No..it cant be."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius who wasn't paying attention he was looking at Harry, Dumbledore seen the genuine concern and fear in his eyes as he looked at Harry…his godson.

Realization dawned on Dumbledore. "Sirius. This is Peter Petegrew is it not?"

"wha-" Sirius snapped out of his trance, "yes sir, please get Harry to the Hospital Wing I promise I will explain everything, please sir!" the desperation in his voice was genuine as well.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. Sirius stood, and raised his wand to the group standing in front of him. The group jumped. "I will make you and Peter invisible, and then escort Harry to the Hospital Wing, as well as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger" he acknowledged Ron's leg, and Hermione's cut on her shoulder "and we may proceed to my office."

They nodded. Dumbledore cast the spell, and levitated Harry.

They followed him into the castle, Sirius walked next to Harry's levitated body, he grabbed Harry's hand. _Its ok Harry, please hang on. I'm right here Pronglet, I will never leave you again. Never. _He silently vowed to his unconscious godson.

--Hospital Wing--

"Dumbledore!!" Madam Pomfrey screeched when he walked in with Harry, who was still unconscious, and Ron with his broken leg and Hermione with a bleeding shoulder. "I say! What ever happened?!"

"It was a werewolf attack Poppy. Dumbledore explained as he placed Harry on the nearest bed. "I shall return, please take good care of him, as if I need to say." he slipped in, which, despite the events, she blushed and muttered how kind and thoughtful he was.

"I shall be in my office." he said, more to let Sirius know that he was ready to hear what events took place. Sirius looked down at his godson, and, thankful he was invisible, leaned down and kissed Harry on his forehead.

He tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder to show that he was following him, he had taken over levitating Peter.

Now that he knew that his godson would soon be well again, he know thought about what was fixing to happen. In a short time from now, he will be a free man. He is about to clear his name, it is finally happening! He had the proof, he was levitating it.


	4. SiriusCLEARED!

Harry Potter and the Better Life

Chapter Four: Sirius-CLEARED!

Sirius held his breath the winding staircase took them up to Dumbledore's office, however he couldn't help but be amused of the thought of purposely dragging Peter behind him, just let his head bob up and down as the stairs spiraled up. He almost chuckled at the thought, almost, if he wasn't so nervous of facing the ministry.

The staircase stopped to reveal the small hall to the door of Dumbledore's office, where Sirius will finally let the world know of his innocence.

Sirius stepped off the staircase behind Dumbledore, who turned around, Sirius had a feeling that he could see straight through the invisible charm.

"Now, Sirius," Sirius twitched, he never thought that he would hear his old colleagues call him by his first name again, "I will keep you invisible, as the Minister is still awaiting my return. However I will take in Mr. Petegrew. I shall explain the part that I believe I have figured out, and then inform him that you are about to appear and not to panic and attempt to call in a Dementor, then shall you have the chance to tell your story. At long last." Dumbledore purposely tilted his head in recognition to those last three words.

Sirius was so grateful that Dumbledore believed him, and he hadn't even told his story to him as of yet, Peter's appearance had been enough for Dumbledore to piece the puzzle together. But then that was Dumbledore always able to see what others couldn't, and always for the better.

"Thank you, sir," Sirius choked, "Thank you for everything, I have waited for this for so long…"

The twinkle and the knowing smile of Dumbledore made Sirius ease that much more. "in a few moments Sirius my old friend, you will be a free man, now let us go earn that well deserved title for you. I believe we have kept Fudge waiting long enough."

Sirius chuckled, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore took over levitating Peter, as well as removing the spell, to make him visible for all to see.

And they entered his office, Sirius still invisible behind him.

Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic, sat anxiously awaiting for Dumbledore to return. It has been almost an hour since Dumbledore stepped out. Finally he heard the sound of the spiral staircase, Dumbledore had finally returned.

Fudge stood from his seat and straightened his robes, his pinstripe hat held in front of him, for proper welcome. He watched the entrance into the office, Dumbledore had not stepped in yet._ Why would he just wait outside his office? I swear sometimes I question his sanity. _

Finally the door knob turned and opened slowly.

Dumbledore wasn't the only thing that came through that door.

Fudge almost cried out, as much as he wanted to, there was just no possible explanation for it!

There stood Dumbledore with the floating body of what was unmistakably Peter Petegrew.

"Dumbledore! What-What is the meaning of this? Is this some sort of farce?!"

Sirius almost laughed at this reaction, it was what he had hoped. _Yea don't know as much as you thought do you Fudge? Didn't expect to have your parade pissed on did you? _Sirius thought, almost out loud…almost.

"I assure you Cornelius, that this is no, as you say, farce." Dumbledore said, placing the unconscious Peter in front of the Minister, as if to say, 'does this look like a farce or do you want me to try again?'. "This is the proof of Sirius Black's innocence."

Sirius felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he tried to hold them back, he never thought he would hear someone else say those words.

"Innocence?!" Fudge spat, "Innocence! Dumbledore! He killed thirteen people! He is in league with You Know Who! He's a murderer! He killed-" he stopped and looked at Peter, it was easy to guess who he was about to say, had that person not been breathing at his feet.

"Again, Cornelius, I can assure you he is no such thing. And, as you can see, he indeed did not murder Peter Petegrew." Dumbledore said with enough force to make a Dementor stop mid kiss. "I believe that Sirius was framed, by this man, and sent to Azkaban for entirely no reason what-so-ever."

Sirius didn't even bother to stop the tears, he couldn't believe this. Any minute now he would be telling his story to Fudge, he will be free. He will be able to live his life, with Harry his godson. He can finally fulfill his duty as a godfather! He can get to know his godson!

"But-but- Dumbledore!" Fudge stuttered looking from Peter, to Dumbledore than back.

"Cornelius, would you like to hear Sirius's side? I believe the presence of Peter is plenty to allow him that." the amusement in Dumbledore's eyes rivaled that of the Marauders back in the day.

"I-no-yes-I?" Fudge couldn't find words, "how Dumbledore?!"

Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand, Sirius stood in front of Fudge, plain sight.

"AHH SIRIUS BLA-"

"The one in only." Sirius said cheerfully with a bow.

"But-Dementors!"

"Cornelius! Enough, please just listen." Dumbledore insisted.

Fudge looked fearful, but he nodded and agreed none the less.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore who gave a nod to begin at last.

Sirius took a deep breath, "ok I will start all the way back to the beginning. To when the Fidelius Charm was casted…."

Sirius told everything, he didn't leave a single detail out.

Fudge listened intently, no longer disbelieving. He was mesmerized by the story. How? But, the truth, is lying on the office floor…

After Sirius had finished Fudge called for other ministry members, and relayed the message. Of Sirius's innocence and to bring a vial of Veritaseum. For Peter.

Sirius held with bated breath as Peter was awakened and forced the veritaseum, he would tell everything, and verify Sirius's story.

Sirius couldn't believe it was really happening…it was surreal…

Hermione sat between Harry's and Ron's bed, she had been aloud to stay with them, even though her minor injury was fixed in an instant.

Ron's leg was mended but he was forced to stay to rest, it was broken severely. They both sat there and waited desperately for their friend to show signs of waking up, but at the same time they didn't want him to as of yet, not until the potion kicked in completely.

They could not get his wounds to heal completely, a werewolf's claws had a different poison, and it takes a lot to get it to heal. Harry would still be in serious pain after he woke up.

"I hope," Hermione said aloud to Ron, "That Harry's life will get easier, I mean, I know I just met Sirius, but even…but even when I still believed him to be guilty of…everything…when we was facing him in the Shrieking Shack…I couldn't help but feel a sort of ….trust…for him. I cant explain it." She gave up and just sighed. "I just hope that Sirius does offer a better home for Harry, I couldn't bare it if he went back there."

Ron felt enraged by the same thought. He had seen the bruises and grip rings on Harry's arms after his family brought him to the Burrow for the summers. He wanted to kill those damned Dursleys for the way they treated him. He hoped for the same thing.

"I know…I cant say I felt the same way, as it was me that he held as bait."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that. This was true. But she knew he only said that to lighten the mood, Ron was always like that.

"It is so good though, to know that an innocent man is getting his freedom back, as we speak."

Ron nodded, "and that we helped." he added, sparing another look at the pale form of his best mate. He knew that Professor Lupin had no control of what he was doing, but he could help but want to tell him exactly why wolfs bane was invented.

"The only thing we can do for now is wait.."

Hermione nodded and looked back at Harry, sighing.


	5. The News and Repurcusions

Harry Potter and the Better Life

Chapter Five: The News and The Repercussions

Sirius couldn't remember if he had ever shaken so many hands, every ministry member that had come to the castle came up to him, apologizing, the 'I knew you was a better man's, and the 'if we only knew's, Sirius shook everyones hands, nodded his head so many times that he probably resembled a bobble head, and the thank you's never stopped flowing from his mouth.

All the while he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Peter was taken away to Azkaban, all the while Peter never so much as looked at Sirius, how could he after what he had done? He deserved what was coming, they will administer the kiss at midnight, tomorrow.

The minister explained to him about the paper work that needed to be filled out, and the interview with the press for the world to know about this.

Which raised a question he needed to ask, Harry had agreed to his request.

"Minister, sir." Sirius said after shaking his hand...again for the thousandth time. "I have another question.."

"of course my dear boy," Fudge said, uneasy, obviously still trying to come to terms with the situation.

"Well as you know I am the Godfather of Harry Potter."

Fudge raised his eyebrows, but he didnt seem shocked, as if he was expecting this, "So you are…" he said, almost testily.

"which means that it is my sole duty to take care of him. I would also like the papers and the recommended steps needed in order to gain full custody of my Godson. He has already agreed to the terms." Sirius could be professional, if need be.

If Fudge could raise his eyebrows any further up he would have a toupe.

"Ah…yes mm"

"Now now Cornelius." Dumbledore cut in. "I believe that Sirius has already proven that he is trustworthy, after all, it is his sole duty, his title, he would like to fulfill that duty."

Sirius thanked every deity he had ever heard of that Dumbledore was on his side, they might as well chuck him back into Azkaban if he was unable to see Harry.

"Oh yes, very well. After the needed papers are filled for your release and the news is old in the minds you shall take Mr. Potter to your-er I assume you have a home."

"I shall search as I complete the necessary papers." Sirius promised, all though he hadn't thought about the house problem.

"Very well I assume you are staying here…?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, he desperate to get to his Godson in the Hospital Wing.

"Of course Sirius you are welcome to stay with Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure that would make him happy as well." that twinkle again…that all knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Sirius smiled, "Thank you sir."

Harry stirred in his slumber, his arm hurt, REALLY badly, what the hell happened?

Harry opened his eyes and groaned, forget his arm, his whole damn body hurt!

"Harry! Harry don't move."

He knew that voice…Sirius was next to him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked beside him, Sirius standing over him, his face etched in worry.

"It worked? Your cleared?" Harry murmured.

Sirius smiled reassuringly, "yes kiddo, I'm cleared. Now please rest."

Harry smiled, and closed his eyes. "Good, what'll they do to Petegrew?"

"They will administer the kiss at midnight tomorrow."

Harry chuckled then regretted it, he grunted then flinched.

Sirius was on his feet again, "Don't move. Just relax. You don't want that poison to rush. Relax please."

"He deserves it." Harry mumbled and then fell back to sleep.

Sirius breathed, he wished it was him lying in that bed, Harry didn't deserve this, if Sirius been paying more attention he would have know that it was the night of the full moon, and if he hadn't have taken his eyes off of Reamus….

Reamus… is he okay? Where was he now? He knows Reamus didn't hurt Harry on purpose…and knowing Reamus he wouldn't want to look Harry in the eye ever again, probably not even want to go near him.

Sirius sighed and watched Harry rest. He needed the rest. He remember the vowel he made to him, just before he left to go to Fudge's office, and he planned to keep that vowel with his life, he would protect Harry. No matter what, he will always be at Harry's side.

He would never let anyone hurt him, no one would not so much as look at him wrong, nothing would ever harm him, not while Sirius is around.

He loved his Godson too much.

Peter was forced in magical shackles and taken to Azkaban. He received the sentence to be given the Dementors Kiss at Midnight tomorrow, Harry had saved true to his word, he would receive the kiss, and that Sirius Black was set free!

Peter didn't want to die just yet, he knew his master needed him. But they know that he is an animagi, so their was extra security so that he wouldn't transform and try to escape.

He didn't know exactly how he would get out of this yet but he will. He will slip away like the rat that he is.


	6. Getting to know Harry

Harry Potter and the Better Life

**WARNING: ****THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY ADULT THEMES!! HARRY WITH A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR!! (as portryed by Ron)**

Chapter Six: Getting to know Harry

Sunlight shined through the window above Harry's bed, right into Sirius's eyes. He raised his head off of his arms, he had fallen asleep, his head rested on Harry's bed.

He looked at his still sleeping godson, at least he didn't look like he was in as much pain. Without realizing what he was doing he reached up and moved a piece of hair from Harry's face, to reveal the infamous scar. Sirius only starred at it for a moment, he hated the damn thing, it's the cause of all of his beloved godson's suffering.

"Oh your awake."

Sirius jumped and looked around to see Ron was fully awake and looking right at him. He had seen what Sirius had done, and couldn't help but smile, he knew his mother was the only other one that only gave Harry any sort of parenting attention.

"Oh yea," Sirius said feeling himself blush a little, then decided to steer the subject away, "How's your leg?" he asked guiltily, as it was he who had broken it.

As if to prove a point Ron stood up and jumped up and down a few times and then held his arms out as if he did a flip worthy of the Olympics.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, so carefree…he wondered if Harry had a hyperactive prankster side to him, the only side of Harry he has seen so far was seriousness fear and….pain. Sirius couldn't resist to get in on the playing, he picked Harry's wand up and wrote a '10' in the air.

Ron laughed and made a facial expression of shock…so Sirius changed it to a '4'.

"Hey! Not nice!" Ron cried between laughter.

"I'd have given you a '2'."

"HARRY!" Sirius and Ron practically yelled and ran to his side, with ten thousand questions.

"Are you ok?"

"How's your arm?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Should we get Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry's eyes widened and he chuckled, "well I cant exactly get up and do an Olympic move to beat that but I feel better."

Sirius and Ron laughed at the joke.

As if on cue Madam Pomfrey came down from her office to check on her patients.

"All right Weasley, you are all better you may go, no you can come back later! That goes for you too Mr. Black."

Harry nodded that he would be ok, so Ron waved his goodbye and Sirius gave him a reassuring smile, "Ill be right back, ok?"

Harry nodded. Sirius turned slowly and followed Ron.

Peter had no idea what time it was, morning he knew, but as to the time…how long until they take him to receive the kiss? He had a plan, he had decided he will not go through with it, he would escape and that Potter would be dead, taken to his master and his master can finish what he started.

Peter looked out his cell, of course security was still there, damn he hated those dementors, he could not get those voices out of his head, of his master's downfall.

Her resumed looking at the ceiling of his cell, he wished he knew the time, so he could count down to his escape.

Sirius and Ron decided to go sit by the lake, which was a bad thing for Ron because if Hermione found out that he was skipping class after getting out of the Hospital Wing he would never hear the end of it.

They sat peacefully by the lake, it was still chilly but they didn't seem to much care. Sirius was anxious he wanted to be by his godson's side. He didn't want Harry to be alone in there. So he decided to use this time with Ron useful, he has known Harry longer after all.

"So, er, Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron raised his eyebrows to show he was listening.

"How long have you been friends with Harry?"

"Since our first year, we met on the train on the way here, it was great we got soooo hyper on sweets from the trolly." Ron laughed, Sirius had to smile. He also made a mental note to keep Harry chock full of chocolate. "And then we ate at the feast after the sorting, wow talk about sick." ok maybe not that much.

"So," Sirius continued after he calmed down from laughing, "do you mind, er," he felt kind of weird asking. "telling me a little about him?"

Ron raised his eyebrows but didnt seem to mind, "Sure but if I accidentally tell you something that Harry might not want you to know you didn't hear it from me agreed?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, this was his perfect time to get dirt, no doubt for a future prank. "Agreed."

"Ha ha ok. So what do you want to know?"

Sirius shrugged, "Anything, mainly what he likes, you know and...I don't know just tell me anything." big juicy embarrassing stories he could use, he almost said.

"Harry's my best friend of course, I know he likes girls if you know what I mean." he cocked his eyebrows at Sirius.

"OOOh past girlfriends this should be good!" Sirius rubbed his hands together.

Ron laughed at that, he was probably not going to tell him everything to save Harry a little embarrassment, Ron could already tell what type of prankster Sirius was. Although some stories about it would be amusing.

"Ok ok seriously, I don't know what to tell you!!" Just ask something."

Sirius thought, well start off small and work up. "Ok, well I'm sort of a prankster." Ron put on a face of mock shock and Sirius ruffled his hair, "So have you guys ever played any pranks or broken the rules?"

Ron made a noise that said clearly "DUH!" and rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me? Me and Harry stay in detention, they might as well make it an extracurricular activity class or something."

Sirius felt proud of his godson, he was a maraurder all right. "ok so share some stories!" he sounded like an excited school boy listening to a bedtime story.

"Ok, this was entirely Harry's idea and we got a weeks worth of detention because of it, and probably got a big stamp on our permanent record that says 'sexual harrassement' but it was so worth it! So were sitting in the common room, bored as hell mind you, so Harry decides he wanted to start a sword fight-"

Sirius chuckled, not what he expected but close enough. Or was it?…

"No wait I'm not done, but he wanted everyone that was joining in to be dressed as ninjas with rubber swords that turned into a random object every time you wave it!"

Sirius laughed a little harder now it was getting interesting.

"but anyway the most hilarious part about it was that Harry had a special one for this sort of 'fruity' guy in Gryffindor, so, haha, when the guy waved his rubber sword it turned into a huge purple dildo that wouldn't stop vibrating!"

At this point Sirius was in tears, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath he had to clutch his ribs to keep them from ripping out of his chest.

"Aw man, Sirius, I don't think I have ever seen such a color on a person! But you know what though? We have no idea where that dildo went after that!"

They were both rolling on the ground, "And Harry was pretending to act frantic, so he ran aound the common room looking in random places yelling 'where the hell is my dildo?! I just seen Fred's chest and I desperately need it!'"

Sirius was beside himself, he decided when Harry felt better he was going to ask where his dildo was.

"You guys are mean to gay people." Sirius stuttered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Naw Harry only did it cause the guy wouldn't stop asking him out." Ron said and Sirius started laughing again, until he realized that Ron was being serious.

"Oh my god! I am so teasing Harry about this!"

"Just don't tell him I told you! He'd play a prank on me and I know I wont like it!"

"Haha ok I promise."...psych.

"Thanks, hah, so anything else?"

Sirius thought for a second, something that never left his mind.

"Yea, I couldn't help but notice that, Harry was a little too eager to come and stay with me when I asked him, he said of course I want to leave the Dursleys. So what-"

Sirius looked over at Ron, his face went from humor over the story, to sheer anger. "They are horrible people, they hate magic, so they hate Harry. Their name for him is Freak, when they are talking to him its with an attitude or a sneer of how useless he is. I think Harry didn't want anyone to know about it, but when they picked him up from the train after our first term we saw how they treated him, Dursley nearly dragged Harry to the car and threw him in. My mom was outraged so she has invited Harry to stay with us every summer, to get him away from those horrible muggles. It was when he came this past summer that I saw-" Ron stopped he didn't know whether he wanted to tell Sirius about the bruises. He glanced at Sirius, he had that look again, the look that he gave Petegrew when he was about to kill him, but Sirius didn't miss a word.

Sirius looked at Ron, "..you saw.." telling him to continue.

Ron gulped, "Bruises." he barely whispered it, but Sirius caught it, he knew

Sirius stood up and made his way back to the Castle seeing nothing but red again, like he did when he looked at Petegrew. Those Dursley would never lay a finger on Harry again, NEVER!

"Sirius! Wait!"

Sirius stopped, "Please don't let on that you know, Harry doesn't even think I know, my dad confronted him about it, and - Sirius please!"

Sirius learned something about Harry, that he wished he could fix, that he would fix! Harry was a closed person, he didn't talk to anyone about his problems, not even his best friend, that is child abuse!

Sirius would be the one Harry would talk to, about anything! They will never hurt him again, EVER!

--

sorry ppl i thought the dildo thing was funny haha, so please read and review, whether you like it or not idc

thanx for reading XP


	7. Recovering and Apologies

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_AUTHORS NOTE: thankyou guys so much!! i barely had chapter two up and i had 42 hits!! i love you_

_thankyou aerohead1980 you were my first commenter ever!!_

_and i would like to apologize for the dildo joke, i thought it was funny and i apologize if it offened anybody!!_

Chapter Seven: Recovering and Apologies

Once again Sirius was at Harry's bedside, Ron's words still repeating over and over in his head; _Bruises...the Dursleys hate magic...so they hate Harry...BRUISES!! _Sirius couldn't shut his mind off to it. Harry didn't deserve this! He deserved a family, and Sirius would give him that..he promised.

As his mind drifted to his current worry he couldn't help but think of Reamus, wondering if he was alright, he was out there in the forest all night, alone. Sirius didn't know whether to go after him, he felt selfish! He should have made sure that Harry was ok and getting help and then look for his friend! But he had went straight to clear his name, _there you go again Padfoot! Putting yourself before others! You truly are selfish..._

At that the doors to the hospital wing flew open to reveal the one person Sirius wanted to make amends with, that he had stranded alone in the forest.

Reamus had finally made his way through the forest and back onto the school grounds, he was frantic, he didnt even remember how he found his way there. All he cared about was making sure that everyone was ok, and kicking himself in the ass, he didnt take his wolfs bane potion! He put his friend and his students in danger. He was agraid, had he bitten anybody? What happened after they left the Shrieking Shack? What happened to everyone?

He was running to the Hospital Wing, thats where they would be if indeed he did hurt anyone.

He threw the doors open to the Hospital Wing, he didnt have a chance to look around, the only thing he seen was a black blur, and felt his body being pressed to another.

"Reamus!" Sirius yelled, "thankyou gods your ok!"

Reamus embraced his friend for only a moment before he went into a frenzy, "oh god, Sirius i am so sorry! I should have taken my wolfs bane! Is everyone ok? I didnt-"

"Reamus! Reamus relax! Everyone is fine, Peter is in Azkaban, Harry will be better by-"

"Harry? Oh god Sirius did I-"

"No," Sirius insisted, he knew his friend's worst fear, but he didnt want to lie to him either, "he did get scratched but-"

Reamus went pale, he did hurt someone...he hurt Harry, "Wha-?"

"Reamus!" Sirius insisted, he knew Reamus would start panicking, "he will be FINE, his potion is working, he only got a slight amount of poison, he will be up and moving by tomorrow i promise, Madam Pomfrey said so herself, ok?"

Reamus nodded and looked over at Harry, together they walked to his bedside, he was still asleep, they didnt expect him to wake up for a few more hours.

Reamus's mind was buzzing, he didnt know what to do, but he did know he had his mind made up; he could never let this happen again, not to anyone.

Sirius felt Reamus's uneasiness, so he decided to steer the subject away, "Reamus, Peter was turned in, he will get the kiss midnight tonight. He will finally get what he deserves. James and Lily have been avenged."

Reamus couldn't help but smile, yes avenged, that was great news. Peter could never hurt anyone again, he will never get to Harry. He worked for Voldemort therefore he cannot deliver his master what he wanted.

"Avenged," Reamus looked at Sirius, "i have to admire Harry, because of his quick thinking, and stupidly moving in front of our wands, you are a free man once again."

"Yes, finally." Sirius smiled and thought about being able to walk his world without having to hide, walking his world with his godson at his side.

Reamus chuckled, "Oh no! We have another prankster walking the streets again, beware!"

Sirius smiled wickedly at Reamus, "I know, and Harry has no idea...yet."

"Now Sirius! Dont scare him away yet!"

Sirius laughed at this, "You're right I'll just have to take it out on you for a while until Harry gets the jist."

Reamus flinched, "On second thought, it might be good to start with Harry, you know to, er, break him in, you know?"

Sirius barked his famous laugh, "Sorry Reamus, cant do! Haha, i guess I'll have to just prank you both!"

"Oh Lord, please watch over me and this poor boy."

Sirius and Reamus shared a laugh, just like the good ol times, they were laughing for the good times, and for the good times to come.

Reamus was still uneasy seeing Harry unconsious. He appreciated his best friend for trying to make him feel better, but it was still hard to know that he had hurt Harry, he attacked the one he swore to help protect.

They fell into a more easy silence, enjoying each others company, keeping an eye on Harry. Reamus couldn't take it anymore, he didnt care if Sirius saw, Reamus leaned down to Harry's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Harry, please dont think less of me."

With that said he clapped Sirius on the shoulder, who in turn pulled him into a one armed hug, "please dont blame yourself Reamus, it wasnt your fault."

Reamus nodded and insured that he would be back. After that he went up to Dumbledore's office, his note of resignation in his shaking hands.

_im sorry that i made Reamus still quit but thas his character!_

_please leave a review!! mwuah!3_


	8. Recovering and Bonding

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_THANKS FOR READING!! AND SORRY FOR THE CONFUSING FORMAT OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! im telling you im new (_

* * *

Chapter eight: Recovering and Bonding

Peter was looking out the bars of his cell, dusk, just a few hours. Not till his 'execution' of course, but till his escape, he will escape, he is not living as a souless being!

But he had lived his life without a soul, he killed his best friends after all, and framed his other one and sent him to Azkaban, and then lead the other one to believe that he was innocent; but he didnt want to be a soulless shell litterally!

He would escape and get back to his master, and then...Harry Potter will die, die like his parents, like he was suppose to that same day. Peter wanted to make sure that Harry cries and pleads for his life, and oh..oh he hopes that Sirius is there to see every bit of it, that he will not be able to do anything about it. He wanted Sirius to hurt as bad mentally as Potter will be physically.

Peter laughed, he finally snapped, these thoughts was the only thing keeping him sane from the dementors curse, all he hears now is Potter's threat; 'the deal is still on, you move you die!'

He feared Harry Potter, he feared the thought that he owed the bastard...so he must die, he must.

Harry's eyes snapped open, he had a wierd dream...but he couldnt remember what it was about, but it had to have been a wierd dream for him to wake up so suddenly...right?

Harry could feel that his pain had eased, he wasnt in as much pain as what he was that morning, in fact he didnt feel any pain anymore, Madam Pomfrey must have did some heavy duty work on him while he was knocked out.

Harry sat up and looked around, the sun was going down, he had been asleep all day. He looked to his other side as he stretched his table was piled high with gifts and cards from his friends, he remembered the last time this happened and hoped Ginny didnt give him another card that sang all hours of the day and night. And there in a chair next to the table was a sleeping Sirius. _Has he been there all day?_

Harry didnt know whether to wake him or not, he wasnt tired and hurting anymore, he had rested for two days and felt like he could beat Ron and his Olympic jumping.

Sirius gave a loud snore, and shifted a lil in his seat...and fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.

Harry covered his mouth to stiffle his laughter as Sirius panicked and looked all over the room as if someone had pushed him, than he saw Harry awake so he jumped up and stood next to him.

"Harry! You feel any better."

Harry couldnt answer, he was laughing out loud now, he was beside himself, a grown man just fell out of a chair!

Sirius put his hands on his hips and looked from Harry, to the chair than to the floor, "well you must be if you can go around pushing blokes out of their chairs!"

That only made Harry laugh harder shaking his head, "I didnt do that! You snored and fell!"

Sirius joined Harry in laughing, hey if you cant laugh at yourself you might as well not laugh at all.

"Your mean."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and wiped his tears away, he needed a good laugh.

After they composed themselves, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"ok," Harry said after a few moments, "I need to stretch." he started to get up, Sirius almost fell over his own feet to help him up.

"I'm fine, Sirius, really i dont feel anything anymore."

Sirius help onto his arm none the less, as if he was worried that if he let go Harry would fall forever. "I know its just, sorry." Sirius let him go but still stayed really close to him. Harry walked over to the end of the bed and stretched alittle.

"Oh yea you want me to do a flip for ya?" Harry insisted, putting his hands over his head and bending his knees.

Sirius almost had a heart attack. "No! no lets just wait a few...er...years." Sirius meant it as a joke for Harry, but knew he wouldnt want Harry to do it anyway, backflips were dangerous.

"(gasp) Well." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Sirius chuckled, "ok lets sit back down." just when Sirius thought he had the nerves to confront Harry about his relatives, he lost it, he just met him for god's sake and now he was going to interrogate him? no he would just start a normal conversation.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and started to eat his chocolate frogs, he offered some to Sirius, who, despite the fact he knew that Harry was hyperactive, as was he, he took it.

So they sat their eating sweets and talking, getting goofier and goofier by the minute, they was going to wake Madam Pomfrey if they kept it up. Sirius realized this and muffled the door into her office and possibly her living quarters.

"So anyway, we was seeing who could stay up the longest, and that the first one to fall asleep would have to run around Hogsmeade wearing a pink dress with and a broom in one hand and a box of condoms in the other and stop random people and say, 'ride my broom for a sickle i come with protection'" Sirius was falling out of his seat again, they had had waay too much sugar. "and on like the third day we was so delirious that we started to compare ourselves to like random objects around us, and apparently i was more like the houself that ran around screaming 'im george clooney'!! in random time intervals, But anyway," Sirius almost pissed himself he was laughing so hard, "Ron finally fell asleep after like 72 hours and Fred, George, Ginny and even Hermione was still awake, so we started writing random stuff all over his arms and legs and feet and face with a marker that changed rainbow colors, and it wouldnt wash out at all!"

Sirius was gulping for breath at this point imagining Ron as a walking rainbow was hilarious, now he had something on Ron, and he said something about the 'fruity' guy that they played a prank on.

"So he was running around yelling at us and cussing us out and we are like dieing laughing, and he was telling us he didnt have to walk around Hogsmeade in a dress and stuff, but he still had to do it and we was there watching him the whole time!"

Harry and Sirius sat there the whole night just bonding and swapping stories, and laughing. Finally they started to get a little sick, so they decided to calm down and put away the sweets for the next night and talk seriously. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Sirius stealed a look at the clock, 11:15, fourty five minutes and Peter will no longer exist, had it really been a whole day since he gained his freedom?

_Well Peter? Do you feel guilty? Are you having regrets? Are you repenting? You deserve this, in fourty three minutes, James will be avenged, and you will get what you have deserved for years._

"You..ok?" Harry asked, "you sort of spaced out on me."

Sirius looked at his godson, it was amazing how he could sense when there is something wrong. "oh nothing i was just, thinking." Sirius offered lamely, he knew there was going to be questions, but he had decided if he was going to make sure to help Harry open up to him, then he would have to open up to Harry.

"About?..." Harry raised an eyebrow, he was not going to let this go.

Sirius pointed to the clock, "He has about fourty minutes."

Harry looked at the clock, "yea...he sure does."

Sirius smiled reasuringly, he had already guessed that with Harry, no matter what it was wrong to take another's life, "Your Parents will be avenged, Peter can never hurt anybody ever again."

Harry smiled weakly, "Yea, avenged."

"We, never actually figured out how information was getting to the Death Eaters and to Voldemort." Sirius began, "Peter went to Reamus accusing me and he would agree, because of the way Peter was putting it, there was no other person it could have been, and then Peter would do the same for me, and I had no other evidence but to agree to it. We never would have guessed that it was the cowardly, talentless, Peter Petegrew." Sirius's voice started to crack, "if-if we could have guessed it in time, if only I would have confront Reamus about what Peter was passing to me, than maybe...maybe James and Lily would still be-" Sirius let the tears fall, he couldnt stop them, he covered his face, "Harry im so sorry it was all my fault, it was me who had the idea to switch-"

"Sirius!"

Sirius didnt notice Harry move and get in front of him, he was looking Sirius straight in the eyes, "It was NOT your fault ok? Anyone would have fallen for it! He was your friend, he was all of you guy's friend! It was nobodies fault! And i dont EVER want to hear you say it was EVER AGAIN, you got me?!"

Sirius was taken aback but appreciated his words, he put his arms around Harry's neck and silently cried. But what he couldnt help but notice was that when he hugged Harry, he had tense got really stiff, and then he finally hugged Sirius back. Sirius linked it to the Dursleys, Harry had probably never been hugged in his life!

"I will always be here for you, Harry" he said, "I will never leave you, and if there is anything, ANYTHING, you need to talk about, all you have to do is start talking, ok? I need you to understand that, ANYTHING."

Harry didnt say anything, he only nodded, Sirius leaned back and looked in his Godson's green eyes, and repeated, "Anything."

It was for only a moment, but Harry's eyes looked like he was sort of...panicking? there was no other word for it. Sirius wanted so badly to ask about those damn relatives, but he didnt know how to ask!

"Ok Sirius, I will." Harry finally said and nodded.

Sirius didnt have time to say anything, as the Hospital Wing doors flew open, and a rumble of laughter and shouted "SURPRISE" echoed through the chamber.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus and...Harry's stomache gave a nasty lurch, Cho, came busting through the door in there pajamas, carrying two baskets of butterbeer and more sweets.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Harry yelled shocked.

"It's a party you dolt!" Fred yelled while shaking a butterbeer until the top popped and spewed its contents all over Harry and Sirius, who was laughing.

"Petegrew gets the kiss in twenty minutes!" Ron yelled, "We have to Celebrate!"

"Lets do it!" Harry yelled jumping up and pulling Sirius with him to introduce him to his friends, after that they had drank every butterbeer and counted down to midnight, Sirius happily joining in, but he wished that his best friend could have been there with him, to silently toast there best friends, who had died that Halloween night and bid Peter to a good afterlife in hell.

"Five minutes, Rat!" the executioners yelled through the cell bars, Peter looked up at him as he walked in and shackled him, to take him to the rooms where the kiss will be performed. "Move it."

Peter didnt fight or argue, five minutes, till he put his plan into action.

"You are about to receive the kiss from the creatures that guard this wizarding prison," Fudge walked in, saying the vows of last words before the execution, "Dementors, do you have any last words as you will not be aloud to speak once you are outside this cell."

"No. I have no f-final words M-Minister."

"Than we shall proceed, four minutes," he added to the executioner. "the dementors are waiting." The escort nodded and started shoving Peter out of his cell."

_

* * *

_

reviews make me happy, if i dont get any than im sad...:(...if im sad it will be all of yous faults!!

_so do a good deed and make me :)_

_thankyou for reading!!_


	9. The Escape

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW AND READING!! I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS!! SO PLEASE KEEP POSTED!!_

_I FIND THAT I AM VERY HAPPY WHEN I GET REVIEWS SO IF YOU READ AND YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_ALSO IF YOU ARE A FAN OF SLASH SEND ME A PAIRING YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ AND I WILL WRITE ONE FOR YOU!!_

_THANKYOU IF YOU HAVE KEPT UP WITH THE STORY SO FAR I LOVE YOU GUYS!!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Escape

"Two minutes Peter." Minister Fudge said to the man strapped to the table in front of him, "and we will administer the kiss."

Peter knew this, ever since the escort told him he had five minutes he had kept track of the time ever since. He would be able to get away, when he entered the room he had seen a small whole between wall and floor, that was his escape route he knew exactly where he was headed, and no doubt there are rats running around this place, he could blind in easy until he finds an exit, he could swim to the middle of the sea and apparate, he knew he would do it, he was scared enough.

"ONE MINUTE!!" Harry yelled after glancing at the clock, they started the countdown butterbeers ready to toast at midnight.

Sirius smiled and looked up his eyes closed.

"Thirty Seconds, Petegrew."

The Dementor was already over the table, his rattling breath on Peter's face."

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!!"

Everyone in the Hospital Wing was Cheering and counting down

"14...13...12...11..."

"10 seconds Peter."

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3..."

oooooooooooooooooo

The party in the Hospital Wing was jumping up and down,

"...2...1!!" Bottles of Butterbeer went up in the air and a final words, "SO LONG RAT!!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

"1."

The Dementor started to lean down, and right before its deathly mouth got an inch from Peter's face, he transformed.

There was an uproar of panic, Fudge and the escort was yelling "GET HIM DONT LET HIM ESCAPE."

In Peters rat vision and senses, he easily found his way under the table, he easily slipped between legs and hands reaching down to get him, he dodged curses hitting the floor, he twisted and turned and sprinted between spells, until he made it to the wall with the whole, his escape route, he slipped, in and behind him he heard inaudible yelling.

He was getting out, he was going to be on the run again.

ooooooooooooo

At the stroke of midnight when the clock chimed the Hospital Wing went nuts, their was toasts and spilled butterbeer everywhere. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him, knocking the breath out of Harry but he didnt care, he just hugged her back. Everyone was shaking Sirius's hand and patting him on the back, Fred and George gave him a very pronounced high five accompanied with yelling and chants.

Sirius turned to Harry in time to see the cute chinese girl give Harry a hug, and Harry's slight blush as he hugged her back and smiled at her.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Ahhh, yeap."

Harry didnt notice Sirius looking, nobody else was looking at them, so they must have known that they had a thing going, or just a thing for each other.

She went to go talk to Hermione, which gave Sirius a chance to run at Harry and grab him around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides, and pick him up and swing him around..and around...and around, all the while chanting, "WERE FREE!!"

"SIRIUS!! STOP IM GOING TO BE SICK!"

Sirius put him down and smiled at him and repeated, "Were free."

"Yea, were free. Your free." he punched him in the arm and ran away, laughing and sticking his tongue out at his godfather.

Which sent Sirius on a rampage, he had everyone in the room playing tag, and everyone was it...except Harry.

Little did they know, that in Azkaban, only the second escape had accured.

ooooooooooooooooo

Peter had no idea how long it took for him to reach a hole that would take him out of the prison, but he had found one, he had reached the edge of the sea, he knew that at least half way out he could apparate...he hoped.

He wasnt sure if rats could swim, it sure would make him less visible. He shot into the water in rat form, yes he could swim just fine, and the dementors couldnt sense animals, he had a clean getaway.

He swam for what must have been an eternity, all he cared abou was freedom, and he wasnt getting far only kicking as a rat, he couldnt be too far from the shore, he turned to see, it was an eternity, or he was swimming faster than he thought, for the shore was no longer to be seen. He decided to try to apparate. He transformed into a human and concentrated on an ally outside of London, he had sat in that ally way all the time, the one beside his childhood home.

With a small pop and a slight ripple in the sea, he was gone, he successfully got away.

* * *

_SORRY!! I DONT KNOW IF YOU CAN APPARATE IN WATER, SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING A BETTER GETAWAY FOR HIM!! THIS WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF!! _

_AND I DONT KNOW IF RATS CAN EVEN SWIM!! AND IM SORRY IF YOU THINK THERE WAS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE SWAM THAT FAST!!_

_EVEN IF YOU HATED IT PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_LET ME KNOW HOW BAD I SUK ONLY BECAUSE I COULDNT THINK OF A GOOD ESCAPE!! :'(((_

_THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY_


	10. Planning and Contemplation

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_THANKYOU FOR READING THIS FAR!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! MY OFFER IS STILL UP ANY ONE WHO WANTS ME TO DEDICATE A STORY TO THEM JUST TELL ME THE PAIRING!! OK? OK!_

_please review i would be forever grateful!! :((( pleading face_

Chapter Ten: Planning and Contemplation

The Party in the Common Room went on almost till three in the morning, it would have been longer had the doors opened up again, and everyone froze.

It was Dumbledore, behind him a very confused and worried looking Reamus.

"Oh, er, Professor.." Sirius sputtered, this didnt look good, however he was willing to take all the blame,"We-er-I mean I-"

Dumbledore raised his hand, they were in trouble, "It is perfectly all right, you had the right to celebrate," everyone breathed again, until, "however i must speak to you and Harry alone if you please." he eyed the rest of the room.

Everyone eyed the two, what could possibly be wrong? Harry and Sirius looked at each other, matching confusion and worry etched on their faces. Harry nodded to his friends and they bade their goodnights.

"Have a seat gentleman," Dumbledore said, "I regret to tell you I have terrible news."

Sirius, Harry and Reamus sat on the nearest bed. They didnt know what to expect.

"Peter escaped."

Harry's heart sank, Sirius jumped to his feet, "What! What do you mean he escaped?!"

Reamus looked from Dumbledore to the floor, he had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

"He transformed just as they were about to administer the kiss. He slipped through a crack in the wall, he is nowhere to be found." Dumbledore sounded grave and apologetic, Sirius was beyond himself he was pacing and cursing under his breath, Harry didnt know what to say or do, as they were celebrating he had escaped, he got away. Reamus ran his hands through his hair.

"Cant they find him anywhere in the prison?" Harry asked, "Did they look underground?"

"They searched everywhere, Harry, he is nowhere to be found."

"Ill go find him!" Sirius growled, "Ill-"

"They have a search party, we ask that you stay here, please Sirius, you and Reamus. To watch Harry, for he might want him to take to Voldemort."

Sirius stopped pacing and looked at his Godson, he didnt look afraid, he looked...blank. Yes he will stay here, he would never let that rat touch him, never.

"Of course, Professor." Sirius said without hesitation.

Reamus nodded, now determined, for Harry, he will keep still.

"Thankyou gentleman, My deepest apologies to you three. We thought we had our man, at long last but it seems that he has slipped away again. I assure you that the school will not allow anything in...nothing. Not even a rat."

ooooooooooo

Peter had Apparated to the ally just as he thought he would, his childhood home, his safe haven, at least for a little while.

He had successfully escaped. Now he needed a plan to get back to the castle through all of the security that was probably placed on the castle, now that everything was out in the open, they knew who he wanted, Potter.

ooooooooooo

There was only two more days until the last day of school, and they would be on there way back to their homes for the summer holiday, and the castle was under more security, for those two days.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Reamus sat in the boys dormitory, classes were canceled for those thoe last two days. They just sat there in silence, even the Common Room downstairs were quiet, they had barely had their freedom all year.

Sirius wouldnt stop pacing, and pacing, and pacing. Harry was starring at the ground, thinking, _so close, _he repeated, _so close._ Reamus seemed to have been thinking the same thing, he shook his head every so often and muttered something only he could hear. Ron and Hermione stole glances at them every now and then, as if afraid that one of them was going to blow something off without warning. Secretly they all wanted to do that, whether it helped or not, they just needed something to hit.

Sirius was clenching and unclenching his fists, "How?!" he growled, "HOW? They knew he was an animagus and yet they just strap him to a table that could easily be escaped from? His form is a rat for god's sakes!"

Harry just starred at the floor, Reamus looked at his friend, he was at a loss for words, nothing could make them feel better.

Harry looked up as well, just as he was about to open his mouth, to say something to try to console his godfather, there was a tap on the door.

Ron opened it, and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

He wasnt surpised to see Hermione there, "Good evening." he said politely to the room at large, then he nodded to Sirius and Reamus, "May i speak to you two alone, in my office if you please."

Sirius and Reamus nodded. "Ill be in my office than, if you would like more time." he nodded to the other three and than walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. "Well," he said in a low voice, like the rest of them he didnt know how to address the situation. "We might as well see, what news he has." Reamus nodded and stood up.

Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Ill be back, ok?" Harry nodded. Reamus nodded to them and walked out, Sirius followed suit.

The three sat there in quiet for a few minutes. "We was so close," Hermione finally whispered, "how could he get away? After..."

Her question hung in the air, they knew what she was saying, and they had no answer for you.

oooooooooo

Peter scurried through grass and trees as a rat, he had made it. Back to Hogwarts. How much more security was placed about the castle he didnt know. He soon found out, however, when he hit a barrier. Nothing was to get into the castle, not even a rodent.

He didnt know if Reamus and Sirius had told Dumbledore about the hidden passages in and out of the Castle, he knew all of the by heart of course. He figured that the entrance from the Whomping Willow was bloked off, by the barrier or some other means he couldnt be sure of. That only left the one other entrance, the one through Knockturn Alley, the one that is blocked off and nobody can get through, but a rat can. A rat can get around those rocks and depris. That was his way in, because even if Sirius and Reamus had let it slip about the tunnel they think that it is already blocked off they wouldnt bother nor risk trying to block it again.

He will get Potter, he will take him out through the Whomping Willow, he would be on the inside, and they will get out. Potter was his.

_THANKYOU FOR READING!! I LOVE LETTING YOU HANG BUT I PROMISE IT WILL NOT BE FOR LONG!! IM STARTING CHAPTER 11!! ITLL BE UP IN LIKE AN HOUR, I PROMISE!!_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_THANKYOU!!_


	11. Kidnap

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_thankyou for reading so far!! please read and review! thats how writers keep writing!! _

_i would also like to apologize cause a reviewer brought it to my attention that my word keeps changing Remus to Reamus, sorry!! i didnt even notice!! so i had to go through this to take the a's out sorry!!_

_also i made up BARKS LONDGE. _

Chapter 11: Kidnap

"We have asked you, Mr. Lupin," Fudge nodded to Remus, "Mr...Black," than to Sirius, "Because we have yet to find Petegrew. We have searched within Azkaban Prison, as well as its grounds and nothing as turned up." Fudge looked grave, he had just got his man, and he had escaped, right when they were about to administer the kiss.

"If you have any information," The investigator standing at Dumbledore's desk, "as to where he might have gone, any location you can even speak of. We need to know, our search is going strong outside in the world and an alert has been issued, but we need to know of any hiding places he might go."

Remus and Sirius thought for a second, his childhood home was one they thought of, but as to anywhere else they couldnt think, he hid as a rat for twelve years, he probably would have no problem hiding among the rats the rest of his life until he knows he would be safe, especially if he can get to his master, and help him get back to full strength.

"In the alert," the investigator continued, "we also mentioned that if a strange rat was to show up at there door, with a description of the rat in question, to inform us immediately. So that another incident that the Weasleys had to go through, will not happen again."

Sirius and Remus was at a loss as well, come to think of it, Peter's childhood home was the only place of his that he knew of, even when Voldemort's raid was going strong, that was the only place, so either there or the Sewers they wasnt sure where else.

"Remus," Sirius put in, "You dont think he would try to hide at Godrics Hollow, or maybe even, he didnt want to think of it but he did want Peter found, "Grimmauld Place?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, as well as Dumbledore, it was a possibility. Peter knew that Sirius would stay as far away from that place as was possible, which would more likely be where he would hide.

Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were the only ones in the room that knew what Grimmauld Place was. "What is this, Grimwald Place?" the Minister asked, the inspector had started writing, he needed his notes.

"Grimmauld Place," Sirius pronounced it clearly, "is the house that i grew up in. It is full of dark magic, i ran away from there. Peter knows that i would never go back there, so it might be a possibility that he would use it as a hiding place. A possibility, but i couldnt tell you."

Sirius sighed, Remus started to look around the room, as if looking for a clue as to where they could find the little rat.

"Where is this Grimmauld Place?"

"I can take you there Cornelius," Dumbledore spoke, he has sat behind his desk quietly, "it would be best for Sirius to stay here with Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore nodded to Cornelius, and he nodded to the inspector, "Thankyou Dumbledore." Fudge nodded back.

"Anywhere else in mind?" The inspector continued.

"If we think of anywhere else we will be sure to contact you." Remus said to the inspector not taking his eyes off of the corner of the desk. "We will be sure to."

"Thankyou gentlemen."

Dumbledore nodded, they were dismissed.

ooooooooooo

Peter had arrived to Barks Londge, a bar in Knockturn Alley, which had a hidden passage to the Castle, the one that caved in so long ago, making it unusable. To a human maybe, but he was willing to bet that it had cracks and gaps that a rat could fit through. And if he remembered correctly the passage came out to a hall off of the third wing, just a couple of flights down from the Gryffindor Common room, and a few flights up from the Great Hall.

He pulled his hood more over his face and easily walked through the crowed, there was alot of shady people there, so he didnt look suspicious. He looked around the dark bar and he saw the storage closet, where the liquor was storred, he knew the hidden door was behind there, and the bartender was fixing to go back there. He strolled in after the bartender, a stumpy little man. He didnt see Peter following him, he waited until he had his hands full so he wouldnt pull his wand out on him and then he hit the man in the head with a bottle, knocking him out instantly. Peter rummaged through the man's pockets and pulled out his wand.

He had to work quick before some one came looking for the man, he ran to the shelf full of bottles and boxes, He levitated the shelf a few feet to the left and revealed the sliding door, the slid it opened carefully, dust flew down on top of him, it hadnt been touched in years. He walked into the hidden cave leading to the castle and levitated the bookcase back to where it was, and turned to the tunnel and illuminating his wand he began his walk, it wasnt too long after a few twists and turns that he found the cave in he transformed into the rat and just as he had thought, he could easily get through the gaps between the rocks. He made it to the other side of the cave in and transformed back into a human and continued, he knew the cave in wasnt far from the entrance into the castle, he will have Potter, and then they will go to his master.

ooooooooooo

After Sirius and Remus went with Dumbledore, the students all went down for lunch, Harry wasnt feeling up to it, but he walked with Ron and Hermione anyway. He had barely touched his sandwich, he mainly drank pumpkin juice and looked around, _would Sirius come back in time to join them for lunch?_

After sitting there for a few minutes he told Ron and Hermione that he was going back to the Common Room to wait for Sirius, Hermione looked up, she had barely eaten as well. "Ill join you, its just too crowded in here."

Ron agreed to go with them, so he piled up some sandwhiches to take with him, and they left the table to go back to the Common Room, they would have it to themselves.

ooooooooo

Peter had made it to the end of the tunnel, in front of him was another sliding door, that would open to the hall in the castle, the best thing about this passage was that it come out behind a statue so hiding would be no hard task. He slowly slid the door opened and peered out, the coast was clear. He stepped out from behind the statue, there was noone in sight. He had made it in clean, he was going to do it.

Before Peter had a chance to bask in his success he heard voices coming from the steps from the Great Hall, he couldnt make out who it was. He backed into the shadows of the statue and peered out, he almost laughed out loud, Harry Potter had walked right to him.

ooooooooo

"What do you think they could be talking to Professor Lupin and Sirius about?" Ron had asked out loud, he had already devoured his sandwitches before they made it to the staircase.

Harry shrugged, "Of course it would be about Petegrew." Harry couldnt stop thinking about it, he had saved the guys life and he turned around and fled.

"Maybe, they are asking about places that he might go to hide." all knowing Hermione said, this made sense.

They made it to the second landing, Ron piped up, "Maybe he would find another family to live with, you know become their pet rat like he did with me."

"Yea, but i would think that-"

"AHH!"

Ron and Harry pulled their wands out and turned, "You?!" Harry yelled, Peter had Hermione around the neck.

"Potter, you will come with me or-"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Peter blocked the disarming spell and pointed his wand at Ron, "_Stupefy!"_

Harry didnt have time to react, with a blinding red light Ron fell to the ground unconsious.

"Let them go! Ill go with you just leave them!" Harry yelled putting his hands in the air, to show he surrendered.

Peter pushed Hermione to the ground and disarmed Harry, Harry was on top of him in an instant.

"HERMIONE GET HELP!" He yelled his arms around Peter's neck, Hermione ran down the stairs.

Peter punched Harry across the face, giving Harry time to retrieve his wand and face Peter, but Peter muttered something and Harry flew back and hit the wall with enough force to knock even Hagrid unconsious. His vision went blurry he tried to stay focused, and raise his wand. Peter saw this and kicked Harry in the gut.

Harry coughed and saw drops of blood in his hands, before he felt Peter lift him off the ground and everything went black.


	12. The Rescue

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW I FEEL HAPPY WHEN I GET REVIEWS TEEHEE._

_yes harry got kidnapped o wait till you see Sirius's reaction...he gets piiiiiiisssseeed_

Chapter Eleven: The Rescue

Peter was panicking now, he had hid in the passage, but the girl was going to get help he didnt know where to go, not with the boy! He had to think fast she just had to go to the Great Hall and retrieve somebody, and he wasnt making it far with the unconsious boy.

He had finally decided to make it to the one eyed witch and get to Honeydukes. He lifted the boy onto his shoulders and started to walk to the passage that would take them to the cellar in the candy shop in Hogsmeade, than he would Apparate to Grimmauld Place, no one would dare go there not even Black. He marveled at how well his plan was going. For the second time in hours, he would make a clean getaway. He was on top of the world, with the last Potter unconsious over his shoulders.

oooooooo

Sirius and Remus decided to walk back to the Common Room and wait for Harry and his friends to come back, they knew that Harry was dieing to hear more news, even though they didnt have good news to give him, they still had news...that he wasnt found.

They had barely made it to the staircase when a furry brown figure ran right into Sirius, "Hermione!-What-"

"Hurry! Peter! He's upstairs! Hes trying to get Harry!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when Sirius ran up the steps, he transformed to get up there faster and so he could rip the rat appart on sight.

He made it up the stairs and found only Ron on the floor unconsious, he transformed back and ran to Ron. Harry and Peter was nowhere to be found. Remus and Hermione came up behind him, Remus revived Ron.

Sirius started running further up the stairs looking to see if the rat was still dragging Harry around for an escape route, nothing. All the while yelling "PETER!" of course he knew that there would be no answer

Sirius stopped and fell to his knees and punched the floor over and over again, "DAMMIT!" he yelled with every hit. "Harry..." he started to cry out, he was gone, he had no idea where the rat could have taken him, he had to be in the castle, he couldnt apparate out. With that thought he transformed back into a dog and started to sniff the ground, blood...he smelled Harry's blood. Peter will pay, there is no coercing him out of this one, he is dead!

Sirius started to follow the scent, there was a trail! He could hurry and save his godson, Peter will not get away this time! As he followed the trail he started to put the pieces together, he had an idea what Peter was going to do. He transformed back into a human and yelled to Remus that was coming up the steps to help him.

"Get Dumbledore! He's going to the secret passage to Honeydukes! Ill stop him! He's going to try to apparate! Hurry!" Sirius transformed back and started to run to where the one eyed witch was, he had used that secret passage so many times, he would be able to make it! He will get Harry back, at all costs.

He knew for an instant that he was right, he could still smell there scent, nothing will stop him now.

ooooooooo

Peter was just a few paces away from the one eyed witch, he was almost there. And nobody had found him yet. He smiled evilly, his master would be pleased with him.

He didnt know what had happened, he felt a pain in his lower back and he fell forward, Potter had come around. Peter threw him up against the wall by his neck, his feet couldnt reach the ground. He slowly raised, his wand and pointed it between his eyes, the eyes that were Lily's, he felt no remorse.

ooooooooooo

Sirius was one more flight away from the one eyed witch, and the scent was getting stronger, he was getting closer, just a few more halls, and the scent was still getting stronger, he had turned the corner, there they were, he felt a whole other surge of anger when he seen that Petegrew had Harry pined against the wall by his neck, with his wand in his godson's face!

With a menacing growl and deadly bark he jumped and bit down on Petegrews arm that had Harry pinned, Peter yelled and dropped Harry. As Petegrew yelled and grabbed his arm he had dropped his wand, Sirius transformed back and picked up the wand and ran back to Harry's side.

"Are you ok?" he panted out helping Harry his feet, he was coughing and rubbing his throat, a single line of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth.

"Im fine," he coughed out, "Great timing."

Sirius glarred at the still sobbing rat, he pointed his wand at him and stepped in front of Harry, "Transform this time and you are dead! I told you to never, EVER touch him!" his voice was barely a whisper, it was deadly and full of loathe. "DONT MOVE!" Peter jumped and Sirius yelled _"STUPEFY!" _and Peter fell to the ground unconsious.

Sirius put his arms around his godson, he knew he shouldnt have left him, but he knew this time that was over, he was caught, he will not get away this time.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked, he was scared that his godson was hurt very badly, he couldnt stand to see him in the Hospital Wing again.

"Im ok Sirius," Harry assured, "Really i am."

Sirius didnt have time to say another word, for Dumbledore, Remus and Fudge had turned the corner and was running towards them.

"Thankgod!" Remus yelled, "Harry you are safe!" he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry hugged him back, "Sirius once again you have caught him!" Remus teased his friend, "You should be an Auror again!"

Sirius laughed, he had just been running from the Ministry now he is telling him to join them, it was kind of ironic.

Dumbledore had summoned ropes and bonded him together, along with a nifty spell to make sure he couldnt transform.

"Rest assured, he will not escape this time!" Fudge said, "we will administer the kiss in Dumbledore's office, it has been decided he wont have time to think about escaping."

Sirius smiled, he wanted to do it himself, but he had his godson to think about, and that was all he was going to think about, nothing else mattered.

_ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ALSO READ THE ITALICS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	13. Better Life

**HARRY POTTER AND THE BETTER LIFE**

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I LOVE YOU TEEHEE!!_

Chapter Thirteen: Better Life

Peter recieved the kiss, he wasnt able to escape, he had recieved it right in Dumbledore's office. The Ministry took his soulless shell away, where they wasnt sure. Sirius didnt much care where they took the soulless rat, all he cared about was that he would never come near his godson again, they could live in peace, if only for a little while.

They had decided since school would be letting out for summer the next morning and they would be boarding the train to go home, that they would take a breather. Now that there was no longer a threat on the school, they could go out to the warm lake and have fun. Sirius felt like a kid again, there with his godson talking laughing, and even running around the lake.

Harry had splashed lake water on Sirius, who pretended to be mad, Harry laughed and started to run away so, of course, Sirius ran after him, but soon found that the little bugger was fast, he had to transform in order to catch up with him.

"NO FAIR PADFOOT!! NOOOO!" Harry barely went anywhere after that, as soon as Sirius had caught up to him he transformed back and grabbed him around the waist and lifted him over his shoulders. Harry yelled and kicked, "NO NO NO IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" He yelled between laughs. Ron and Hermione was chuckling but didnt bother to help him. "WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON? AHH-"Sirius through him over the dock and into the water, but he didnt do it as smooth as he wanted, he was going to throw him in and walk away and laugh, but he had fallen in as well.

They surfaced the water and looked at each other and laughed and started splashing each other furiously. They looked at Ron and Hermione who was holding their sides from laughter. Sirius and Harry smiled evilly, and started splashing them, they stopped laughing instantly and kicked water back at them.

Sirius had looked around at his friend Remus to see if he wanted to join but in time to see him walking back to the castle, "Where is he going?" Harry had noticed to. "Ill go see," Sirius got out and started to follow his friend.

Remus had gotten so far ahead he had to guess where he might've went. So Sirius went to the DADA office. He was right, Remus was rummaging through his stuff, putting his items in a suitcase.

Sirius tapped on the door, Remus looked around, his collection of books in his arms. "Oh Sirius, come in." he said non chalantly and continued packing as Sirius sat down, he needn't ask what his friend was doing.

"So what will you do? You dont have to leave, no one blames you for what happened."

"The parents of the students will not want a werewolf to teach their kids." Remus said matter of factly.

"Remus-"

"Sirius please stop! Its hard enough ok. Please, I dont want to put anyone else in danger like that again." Remus looked Sirius straight in the eye. Sirius didnt want to argue, but he still wanted to ask him, what he has wanted to ask since he asked Harry.

"Remus, if you need a place to stay," He said, "You will always have a place with Harry and I, please consider this Remus."

Remus stopped packing, he looked at his friend. "I-I dont think-"

"Remus!" Sirius stopped him, he knew exactly what Remus was afraid of, "I swear i will be there with you! You will not hurt Harry! I will be there, please Remus i want you to be there with me...and Harry."

Remus didnt have nothing to say, he was touched to have recieved such an offer, but he was still afraid of what he might do, on one fateful full moon. But he couldnt hurt Sirius like that, he wanted him there, he himself wanted it, more than anything.

"I-Sirius what-"

"It will be FINE, ok, we will handle it, i want you to be there Moony." Sirius friken Black was PLEADING.

Finally Remus smiled a true smile, "Yes, Sirius I will."

Sirius smiled and embraced his friend. His life will be perfect once again.

ooooooo

Sirius and Remus rode the train home with Harry and his friends, from there they can start looking for a house, Harry was ecstatic about Remus moving in to, it would be a true family.

They joked and laughed and bought sweets from the trolly. However as they drew nearer and nearer to the muggle world, Harry started getting quieter, Sirius had explained to him that he would have to go back to the Dursleys at least for a week. So he had to wait.

Sirius had told Harry that he rode the train home with him so that he could spend more time before they have to be apart, and that it was closer to where he could apparate to the Ministry to start with the papers. But Sirius also went with Harry, he wanted to see these Dursleys that have brought so much pain on his Godson.

Sirius noticed Harry's mood changing. He could guess why, he almost cried at the thought of someone-especially Harry-getting depressed and nervous just because they are going home. He would make sure that the Dursleys so much as didnt even look at his godson wrong, until he can pick him up, and take him to his _real _home, where he belongs.

The train had slowed to a stop, and the got off the train, Sirius helped with Harry's luggage. They went through the wall into the Muggle world.

"AHHH!" a woman screamed, Sirius panicked, didnt the Muggle world get the news? "Boys! Ginny, Hermione!" a dumpy red headed woman was running towards them.

"Hey mum!"

"Mrs Weasley!"

The kids gave the woman a group hug and she hugged everyone individually, Sirius couldnt help but when she hugged Harry and asked him if he had a good year. Harry felt comfortable talking to her, so Sirius was comfortable around her himself.

She had spotted him just standing there smiling. "Oh Mr. Black."

"Oh im sorry, please its Sirius." he said as politely as he could.

She nervously nodded and shood his hand, "Molly Weasley. These are my boys, and Ginny, my daughter."

"Weve met." all the Weasleys said. "He's Harry's godfather."

"Yes-"

"BOY ARE YOU DONE LOLLI GAGGING!" A monstrous sized man said from across the station.

Sirius would have lost it when he saw Harry flinch alittle. "Stay here a minuter Harry." he said holding his godson's shoulders. "Im going to have a talk with your Uncle." and with that he went up to the man.

Vernon recognized who the man was immediately, he was on the news just the other day, his name had been cleared of all charges. But what did he want with him?

"Mr. Dursley." Sirius said, the politeness completely deminished, he didnt realize that Mr. Weasley and Remus had followed him, "Sirius, now first his name is _Harry_, and he will be referred to as only that, second i hear of any _stress," _he said the last word venomously, "you put on him in the time before I collect him I will personally do you the same way tenfold."

Vernon stuttered, "What are you talking about."

"I mean it Dursley, any imprints," he said through clenched teeth, "anything i do not like, you will not like. Understood." he said as menacing as was possible.

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows, he really did care about Harry.

Remus put his two sense worth in, "Oh and he wont be alone."

Sirius spun around and saw the two of them.

"No." Mr. Weasley shook his head, "They will not be."

Sirius smiled at them and looked back at the huge man in front of him, a man this size putting his hands on someone as small as Harry, not just child abuse, bullying would be a good word for it as well.

"So any questions?" Sirius said cocking an eyebrow.

Vernon stood there, pale and stuttering.

"Now, Harry will be with you whenever _I_ am done with him. And you will allow him to use his owl, that is how i will know everything is fine, understood?" Sirius said again. Vernon couldnt say nothing, so he just nodded.

"Good, Now Harry will be along in a few minutes." he turned around and walked back to where the Weasley's, Hermione and his godson were talking.

"What was that about?" Harry asked when they made it back to the group.

"Well i had to discuss with him about the arrangements and i had to give him a time frame as to when i will be picking you up. And that you would be along in a sec." Sirius replyed non chalantly, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh! There's Dad!" Hermione yelled, "Ill see you guys around!" She said as she hugged Ron and than Harry. "You better write back Potter!" she yelled as she ran to her father.

"Bye Mione!"

"See ya!"

"Well boys, i think its time we took our leave." Mrs. Weasley said and gave Harry a final hug before they left. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and followed his wife, the twins waved and told Harry not to blow up his cousin without taking pictures.

Ginny gave Harry a shy hug and followed her mom, Harry and Ron did a series of hand slaps before they said their goodbyes and that they will see each other later on in the summer.

"Well, Harry. I will be along in a week or so ok?" Sirius said as they walked to the Dursleys car. "And if they give you any trouble at all, any at all," he emphasized, "if they so much as make you leave the room you tell me ok?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Ok,"

"Are you ready to leave,..H-Harry." Vernon said as politely as possible, Thats when Harry knew that paperwork and dates wasnt all Sirius talked to his uncle about.

"Ill see you as soon as i can." Sirius said, and embraced his godson, Harry hugged him back.

"Well come and get you as soon as possible." Remus said and slapped Harry on the shoulder, "We promise."

Harry nodded and got in the backseat of the car, Sirius closed the door and waved through the window Harry smiled and waved back as they drove off.

Sirius and Remus watched as the car turned the corner and went out of sight. "They better heed my warning, Remus."

Remus nodded, "He will be with us in a week or so, i think they can wait as long."

"Yea," Sirius sighed and looked up in the sky, "We will give him, a better life."

ooooooooooooooooo

_**SEQUEL SUMMARY: Sirius is aloud to take Harry to live with him, he has a house and everythinh they need all he needs is his godson!! so he goes to take him home, what could go wrong??**_

_thankyou for reading!! the sequel will go up as fast as i can get it up!!_

_please review so i know whether or not i want to even start on the sequel!!_


End file.
